One Kiss From You
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Itu adalah ciuman dari seorang pria yang telah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk momen ini, dan takut moment itu tidak akan pernah datang lagi. Karena dia adalah Severus Snape. Dingin, gelap dan misterius. Seperti sebuah teka-teki yang menantang untuk dipecahkan. Tidak semua orang bisa. Tidak semua orang berani mendekatinya. Kecuali Hermione Granger. Pairing sevmione/SSHG. Oneshot


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

**Pairing : **Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (SSHG)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama.

**Timeline : **Post-Hogwarts, Hermione 25 th dan Severus 44 th. Umur cuma angka, btw.

**A/n : **Ini fanfic lama yang sempat tidak terselesaikan. Kebetulan bisa saya selesaikan hari ini 26 Desember 20019. Pas banget masih nuansa Natal, seperti setting di fanfic ini juga. I hope you enjoy it *wink*

** One Kiss From You**

Severus berjalan menyusuri koridor, mengecek kelas-kelas kosong di sepanjang perjalanannya. Mata tajamnya berkelana menjelajahi setiap sudut. Langkah kakinya mantap, namun tak menimbulkan suara. Ujung jubah hitamnya berkibar ditiup malam dan sesekali jatuh menyapu lantai.

Suasana hening dan remang membuat perasaannya tenang. Severus tak akan menyangkal kalau saat inilah paling ditunggu-tunggunya selama seharian mengajar. Saat di mana murid-murid tak lagi membuat kegaduhan di kelasnya dan meledakkan kuali mereka dengan ramuan ngawur. Para murid sudah terlelap di atas ranjang mereka di asrama masing-masing, dan memberi Severus kedamaian yang sayangnya tidak permanen.

Tetapi sebagaimana yang sudah-sudah, tidak semua murid memilih untuk tidur. Ada pula segelintir bocah berkepala kosong yang nekat melanggar jam malam. Alasannya pun macam-macam, kadang tak masuk akal. Mulai dari kelaparan di tengah malam, imsomnia, tidur berjalan, dan yang paling berbahaya—ingin diam-diam bertemu pacar.

Untuk alasan yang terakhir tadi, para pelanggarnya lebih mudah ditemukan. Biasanya Severus sering memergoki mereka di depan pintu Ruang Kebutuhan atau di menara Astronomi. Dua tempat ini memang dikenal sebagai tempat paling asyik untuk memadu kasih.

Oh, murid-murid nekat itu tentu akan berurusan dengan Severus dan harus bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Detensi dan pemotongan angka. Dua resiko yang sepantasnya dipikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum berkeliaran tengah malam di Hogwarts, melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sejauh ini patrolinya belum menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Belum ada satu pun pelanggaran yang bisa memberinya alasan untuk memotong angka. Well, bisa dimaklumi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk setelah libur Natal. Siapa orang yang cukup bodoh untuk membuat asramanya kehilangan angka di hari pertama masuk sekolah? Severus mengernyitkan dahi. Bukan asrama Slytherin, tentunya. Gryffindor? Lain lagi ceritanya.

Langkah kaki Severus membawanya menuju ke menara Astronomi. Mungkin dia bisa memperoleh sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Bukan bintang jatuh, melainkan murid yang melanggar jam malam.

Hm, semoga saja malam ini ada kejadian menarik, di mana ia bisa memotong angka dari asrama lain dengan jumlah signifikan dan membuat perolehan angka asrama Slytherin unggul. Sambil menyelam, minum air. Selalu ada kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.

Menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu tanpa suara, membawa Severus hingga ke puncak. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Suasana masih hening dan gelap, hanya ada suara angin malam yang datang mengisi kekosongan. Severus hampir membalikkan badannya sebelum ia mencium samar-samar aroma yang familier di hidungnya.

Oh, tidak, batin Severus. Jangan dia.

Aroma raspberry, rose, vanila, dan musk yang sensual menggoda indera penciuman Severus. Membuat darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan anggota tubuhnya-yang-tak-usah-dijabarkan terbangun dengan bersemangat.

Damn, umpatnya. Jangan sekarang.

Meski ia benci mengakuinya, aroma parfum ini selalu bisa membuat hasratnya tergugah. Membangkitkan reaksi yang selama ini selalu bisa diredamnya setiap kali berhadapan dengan lawan jenis, terutama lawan jenis yang cantik dan bertubuh aduhai. Namun mungkin reaksi ini bukan hanya diakibatkan oleh aroma parfumnya, tetapi juga karena daya tarik dari pemakainya.

Daya tarik dari Hermione Granger. Guru Transfigurasi Hogwarts saat ini.

"Merlin", desis Severus, berusaha menguatkan diri.

Dituntun oleh belaian lembut mewangi, pandangan mata Severus mengarah ke sosok yang sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Berselubung penerangan samar, tubuh Hermione seolah membaur ke dalam kesuraman. Menegaskan nuansa melankolis yang membuat tubuh Severus membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Profesor Granger," Severus memaksakan diri untuk bersuara. Terbiasa menghadapi situasi yang tak terduga, nada bicaranya terdengar tenang dan tanpa emosi. Siapa pun tak akan menyangka kalau saat ini sedang ada badai bergemuruh di dalam diri sang _potion master_. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Profesor Snape!" Pemilik tubuh menggoda itu seketika berbalik dan terkesiap kaget. "Ke-kenapa kau di sini?"

Sudut bibir Severus membentuk seulas seringai tipis. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, akulah yang bertanya lebih dulu, dan sesuai sopan santun yang masih berlaku, kau harus menjawab jika ditanya, Profesor Granger."

Kedua mata Hermione menyipit, ekspresinya tampak tersinggung. Anehnya, alih-alih membuat jengkel, raut muka Hermione ini malah menumbuhkan sensasi menggelitik aneh di dalam rongga dada Severus.

"Aku benci saat kau melakukan itu!"

"Melakukan apa?" Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Matanya memancarkan sorot ketertarikan.

"Memperlakukan aku seolah-olah aku masih muridmu! Aku sudah lulus sejak lima tahun lalu! Demi Merlin, bahkan aku sudah jadi rekan kerjamu selama tiga tahun terakhir, Severus!"

Kali ini Severus tak bisa menahan seringainya. Andai saja Hermione tahu kalau selama setahun terakhir ini ia sering sekali memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa mereka lakukan berduaan—yang terlarang untuk dilakukan seseorang kepada koleganya. Tidak, wanita itu bisa mati berdiri kalau sampai tahu.

"Kau pasti sedang berpatroli, dan aku tidak sadar kalau malam sudah selarut ini," ujar Hermione dengan nada menuduh. "Well, Profesor Snape, aku sedang mengamati bintang-bintang di langit."

"Tanpa teleskop?" tanya Severus, jelas tak percaya.

"Aku lebih suka melihat bintang-bintang dengan mata telanjang." Hermione mengangkat sedikit dagunya, seolah menantang Severus membantah pernyataannya ini.

Severus—yang saat ini berusaha tidak memikirkan nama Hermione dan kata telanjang dalam satu kalimat—hanya bisa diam bergeming. Gemuruh yang berkecamuk di rongga dadanya semakin hebat. Seolah ada angin kencang yang menggeliat dan ingin mendobrak keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Panca indranya sepertinya lebih peka dari biasanya. Matanya bisa menangkap siluet yang membayang dari sosok Hermione di kegelapan dan menampilkannya sebagai sebuah wujud yang absolut. Telinganya bahkan mampu mendengar suara desahan dan nafas lembut yang berasal dari wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sementara itu, wangi semerbak membuai hidung Severus, nyaris membuatnya lupa diri.

Sensasi yang tercipta akibat daya tarik yang menguat ini menyelubungi sekujur tubuh Severus, menggerakkan kedua kakinya tanpa sadar mendekati Hermione. Seperti ujung dua buah magnet yang berbeda kutub.

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Batin Severus bingung.

Ooo000ooO

Hermione menahan nafasnya saat Severus mendekatinya selangkah demi selangkah. Bulu-bulu halus di kuduknya berdiri saat Severus berada persis di hadapannya, membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Hermione bisa merasakan hawa hangat terpancar dari tubuh tinggi tegap pria itu.

Memberanikan diri, Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya, menyambut nafas Severus yang membelai lembut. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, menatap ekspresi terpana pria yang dulu pernah jadi guru Ramuannya itu.

Sedari dulu Hermione selalu menganggap bahwa kepintaran adalah sebuah daya tarik tersendiri yang sulit ditolaknya. Maka tak heran jika ia mengidolakan Severus Snape. Pintar dalam meracik ramuan, tangguh dalam berduel, dan cerdik ketika menghadapi situasi sulit. Semua itu adalah kombinasi maut yang mampu membuatnya jatuh hati.

Setelah kekalahan Voldemort dalam Battle of Hogwarts dan cerita tersembunyi mengenai masa lalu Severus terkuak ke publik, opini masyarakat sihir pun berubah. Terutama kaum hawa yang bersimpati karena kisah cinta Severus yang pilu, tentang kasih tak sampainya kepada Lily Evans. Tentu saja Severus tak butuh simpati. Ia selalu menghindar jika nama Lily disebut-sebut.

Hubungan Severus dan Lily tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar persahabatan, yang kemudian berakhir setelah Lily memilih James Potter dan Severus bergabung menjadi Pelahap Maut. Membahasnya seolah hubungan mereka lebih dari itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih sakit, seperti menabur garam di atas luka.

Selama ini Severus selalu memperlakukan Hermione seperti gentlemen sejati. Menghormati pendapatnya dan mulai mau menerima masukannya, meski tetap saja sinis dan sarkas. Namun setelah ia menyadari ada ketertarikan di antara mereka berdua, Severus pun berusaha menarik diri. Ini membuat Hermione sedih, merasa tak diinginkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, profesor Granger?" bisik Severus di telinga Hermione. Suaranya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun jika didengarkan baik-baik, Hermione tahu pria itu sedang berusaha keras mengendalikan diri. Kedua mata hitam kelamnya membius, seolah mengajak Hermione untuk merasuk ke dalam sukmanya. "Guna-guna? Jampi-jampi? Pelet?"

Hermione mendengus, agak tersinggung. "Jadi begini caramu merayu wanita?"

Jantung Hermione hampir copot saat kedua tangan Severus meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya agak kasar untuk merapat ke tubuhnya. Saling menempel dari dada hingga ke bawah, baik Hermione dan Severus terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Seolah berusaha mempelajari bahasa tubuh satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Severus?" tanya Hermione, detak jantungnya tak karuan.

Ia terkejut dengan spontanitas Severus yang tidak biasa. Mata coklatnya terbelalak kaget saat pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Jemarinya yang panjang menelusuri garis rahang Hermione, meninggalkan jejak hangat di kulit yang tersentuh. Gelenyar menyenangkan merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya meledak-ledak.

Kedua kakinya lemas saat bibir tipis Severus mencumbunya lembut. Hermione bisa saja meronta, namun ia memilih untuk mengikuti permainan yang ditawarkan pria itu. Dari yang awalnya lembut, menjadi semakin liar dan panas. Ciuman yang membuat jiwanya seolah melambung ke angkasa. Memabukkan bagai candu. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling memisahkan diri untuk mengambil nafas.

Hermione meraba kulit bibirnya yang serasa membara. Matanya masih terpejam, menikmati euforia yang merasuk hingga ke relung hatinya. Jadi seperti ini rasanya berciuman dengan seorang Severus Snape, batinnya. Lembut, panas dan bergairah. Sama sekali berbeda dengan citra garang dan sangarnya selama ini.

Untuk sesaat Hermione terkesima. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa menatap wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya. Ekspresi terkejut juga menghiasi wajah Severus. Namun keterkejutannya berubah menjadi geram saat ia menengadah dan menemukan tanaman mistletoe tergantung di atas mereka.

Oooo000oooO

Mistletoe produk Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Salah satu mainan lelucon yang diciptakan si kembar Weasley untuk menjahili. Mistletoe itu disihir dengan jampi-jampi yang membuat siapa pun yang berada di bawahnya mendadak ingin berciuman. Tak peduli umur atau jenis kelamin, para korbannya akan terjebak tak bisa bergerak sebelum mereka berciuman. Mau tidak mau.

Malam ini saat ia berpatroli, Severus menemukan beberapa mistletoe tergantung di sudut-sudut gelap di kastil. Bisa dipastikan itu ulah murid-murid jahil yang ingin mencuri ciuman dari orang yang mereka taksir. Semua mistletoe itu sudah dihancurkan Severus dengan mantra reducto. Semua, kecuali satu yang kini sedang tergantung di atasnya. Severus tak menyangka ia justru menjadi salah satu korbannya.

Marah bercampur malu membuat wajahnya yang biasa pucat berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Kini ia tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba bertingkah di luar kesadaran. Impulsif. Seperti pria yang sedang kasmaran. _Hell_, ia tak sanggup menatap wajah wanita cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Tak ingin menjumpai kemarahan di sana. Sudah pasti ia akan dianggap mesum dan lancang.

"Maafkan aku, Profesor Granger…"

"Hermione," potong wanita itu. "Panggil aku Hermione."

Telapak tangan lembut membelai wajah Severus, menjaganya agar tidak menjauh. Senyum tipis di bibir Hermione membuatnya tersadar kalau wanita itu sama sekali tidak marah. Bahkan mata coklat indahnya berbinar-binar. Terlihat sangat bahagia.

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Ia bertanya-tanya.

"Hermione?"

"Aku yang memasang mistletoe itu, Severus."

Untuk kesekian kalinya di malam itu, Severus terkejut. Kerongkongannya tercekat. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Belaian lembut Hermione di wajahnya pasti sudah mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Kenapa?" bisiknya.

"Karena aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu," balas wanita itu, menatap Severus tajam seakan ingin mengulitinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak peka."

Severus terdiam. Bukannya ia tidak peka, tapi ia hanya tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan. Pernah merasakan pahitnya penolakan, ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Cukup sekali saja hatinya tersakiti tajamnya sembilu dari cinta tak terbalas.

"Aku menginginkan ini, Severus. Aku menginginkanmu," ucap Hermione dengan bibir bergetar. "Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memberi kejelasan tentang hubungan kita."

Sudut bibir Severus berkedut, nyaris tersenyum. Melihat tekad di mata Hermione yang berkilat-kilat, ia semakin yakin kalau wanita dari asrama Gryffindor itu akan langsung mengutuknya jika ia menolak memberi penjelasan.

Hermione Granger bukan Lily Evans. Ya, itu sudah sangat jelas. Wanita itu punya api semangat dalam dirinya. Juga kesetiaan tak terbatas yang sudah dibuktikannya saat menemani Harry Potter memburu Horcrux. Dia seorang petarung dan tak segan-segan memperjuangkan apa yang diinginkannya. Saat ini yang diinginkannya adalah Severus.

Hermione terkesiap saat melihat Severus mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Pria itu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke atas, merapal mantra reducto dan meledakkan mistletoe milik Hermione. Serpihan-serpihan berkilauan menghujani Hermione dan Severus.

Belum sempat Hermione berkata-kata, tiba-tiba Severus merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut keriting tebal Hermione sambil berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Kalau kau ingin kucium, tinggal bilang saja, _my sweet_."

Mendengus kesal, Hermione memukul pelan bahu Severus. Detik berikutnya ia menyambut pagutan mesra dari bibir Severus.

**Finite Incantatem**

**Note : karena keadaan lagi kurang fit, saya ngetik fanfic ini pakai hape dan sambil rebahan. Hihihi... Be kind to me. Please review.**


End file.
